1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and program.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Media is commonly reproduced on computers. In orders to reproduce and playback media on a computer, many different types of software are used. These interact with different operating systems (OS) used in computers to playback the media. One such piece of software is DirectShow framework which is used in the Windows OS and which is developed by Microsoft®.
With the increase in the use of computer systems to view media, there is a corresponding increase in the amount of unauthorised viewing and copying of content by unscrupulous users. In order to ensure that the intellectual property rights of the content producers and providers is secured, the use of the media on computers can be controlled using tamper resistance techniques. However, some hackers try to circumvent the tamper resistance techniques using different hacking techniques.
The present invention aims to make it more difficult for hackers to circumvent the tamper resistance techniques when playing back media.